Leyendas
by zoraidarose
Summary: México es un pais lleno de magia, y eso se refleja en nuestras famosas leyendas, esta noche de dia de muertos, con luna llena, los personajes de inuyasha tendran que encarnar tres de estas famosas historias, ¿se atreven a leer? solo para valientes


**Hola chicos y chicas, bienvenidos a mi especial de día de muertos, que es como se conoce a estas fechas en México, este fic será un recuento de tres historias cortas, que involucran a cada uno de los personajes, las historias están separadas, y también incluiré algunas tradicionales de mi país, espero que les gusten.**

 **Ahora, que los tengo aquí reunidos y expectantes, quiero someter a la aprobación, de mis lectores de media noche, esta historia a la que llamó…**

 **La leyenda de la mujer emparedada**

En la casa número 4 de la calle Marqués de la Mina, cercana a la parroquia de San Lorenzo, vivía Miroku Houshi, un maestro albañil de afamada reputación.

Una noche de invierno del año 1868, llamaron a su puerta y, al abrir, encontró un caballero cubierto con chistera y envuelto en una amplia capa negra como el abismo, que le hizo un encargo urgente para esa misma noche. Ante la promesa de una buena paga, el albañil se vistió, tomó sus herramientas y subió al carruaje del caballero. Una vez dentro, éste insistió en vendarle los ojos para que no conociese el lugar de destino; como el albañil recelaba, el embozado esgrimió un revólver y, poniéndolo en el pecho del albañil, dijo:

\- Puede usted elegir entre el oro y el plomo.-

Durante una hora larga estuvo el carruaje recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, siendo imposible para el pobre albañil calcular, ni siquiera aproximadamente, el lugar en el que finalmente se detuvo el carruaje.

Fue llevado a un sótano en el que le descubrieron los ojos y se le ordenó levantar un tabique ante una hornacina. Aterrado, comprobó que en el interior de dicho hueco había una mujer de negra cabellera risada y revuelta, con moretones en su blanco rostro sentada en una silla, atada y amordazada, que lo miraba con suplicantes y aterrados ojos color chocolate. Ante el titubeo de Miroku, el cañón del revólver se clavó en su costado, oyendo de nuevo la frase:

\- Puede usted elegir entre el oro y el plomo.

No fue la promesa de dinero lo que hizo que el albañil levantara el tabique, sino el miedo a que un individuo tan peligroso hiciera uso del arma, pues su muerte significaba dejar a su mujer y su futuro hijo en la calle, y no quería que Sango pasara penurias innecesarias.

Terminado el trabajo fue amenazado de nuevo con la muerte si contaba lo sucedido. Le vendaron los ojos y lo llevaron a su casa. Una vez en ella, Miroku se acostó y abrazo a su mujer, pero el espantoso encargo no le dejaba dormir; aún veía los ojos de la emparedada suplicándole ayuda. Despertó a Sango, y le contó lo sucedido y, tras una breve discusión, se vistieron y presentaron ante el Juez de Guardia, Inuyasha Taisho.

Éste le tomó declaración y, aunque el albañil no sabía el recorrido que realizó el carruaje, sí recordaba que cada cuarto de hora sonaba la campana de una iglesia cercana. La pista fue definitiva: en toda Sevilla, la única iglesia con reloj que marcaba los cuartos era la de San Lorenzo. Al parecer, el coche había dado vueltas durante una hora para volver al punto de partida. Con este indicio y otros detalles que recordaba Miroku sobre el sótano, encontraron rápidamente el lugar y lograron rescatar a la mujer emparedada sana y salva, aunque estaba muy delgada y casi sin conocimiento, al final resultó ser hija de los dueños de una conocida confitería de la Campana.

El culpable del terrible suceso era su marido, el hacendado cubano Naraku Kumo, propietario de plantaciones de caña de azúcar, que en un ataque de celos la emparedó, siendo detenido por la policía cuando intentaba embarcar rumbo a La Habana.

Finalmente, resultó no ser cierta tal afirmación y que el origen de su fortuna estribaba en su oficio de verdugo en la capital cubana. Desde ese cargo, y aprovechando la revolución, se dedicaba al chantaje a personas acaudaladas, a las que amenazaba con denunciar fálsame te si no le pagaban el dinero solicitado.

Afortunadamente, y a diferencia de otras muchas leyendas sobre mujeres emparedadas, la de Sevilla terminó felizmente, salvándose la dama y siendo ejecutado el culpable. Cuando Miroku volvió a ver a la mujer la encontró feliz mente casada, pero no con cualquiera, sino con el propio juez Inuyasha, y a juzgar por el realmente abultado vientre de la joven, y la reluciente sonrisa de ambos, toda esa experiencia había servido para desanudar un perfecto futuro de ambos.

 **¿Qué tal eh? ¿Se asustaron? ¿No? Veamos que opinan de esta nueva historia llamada…**

 **La calle del ahorcado…**

Cuenta la tradición que hace muchos años, vivió un hombre muy rico. Este hombre se llamaba Don Onigumo que estaba casado con Doña Kikyo una mujer bella y virtuosa. Pero la tristeza de aquel hombre estaba marcada por no haber tenido descendencia.

La pena lo consumía tanto que decidió enclaustrarse en el Convento de San Francisco. Mandó traer de España a uno de los sobrinos a quien más confianza y afecto tenía para que administrara sus negocios. Pasados algunos días, el temor por creer que, en su ausencia, Doña Kikyo lo había engañado con algún hombre, le hizo engendrar los más terribles e infundados celos, que lo arrastraron hasta la locura. Esa noche, trastornado por la desesperación, invocó al diablo prometiendo entregarle su alma a cambio de información sobre el supuesto adúltero que lo había deshonrado. Acudió Lucifer al llamado y ordenó a don Onigumo que saliera del convento y que, justo a las once de la noche, matara al primer hombre que pasara cerca de su casa.

A la noche siguiente del crimen, apareció de nuevo el demonio para informar a don Onigumo que el individuo asesinado el día anterior era inocente; pero que, si quería encontrar al responsable, tendría que salir todas las noches a la misma hora y asesinar al primer hombre que encontrara próximo a su domicilio, hasta el día en que la propia figura del maligno se apareciera junto al cadáver del culpable.

De nuevo instalado en su mansión y envenenado por el odio Don Onigumo obedeció sin replicar, salía todas las noches a la calle, poco antes de las once. Cubierto con una capa negra, esperaba al primer individuo que pasaba enfrente y, acercándose, le preguntaba la hora.

\- las once – Todos le respondían siempre

\- ¡Dichoso usted, que sabe la hora de su muerte! - les contestaba. Brillaba el puñal en las tinieblas, se escuchaba un grito sofocado, el golpe de un cuerpo que caía, Terminado el sangriento trabajo el asesino, mudo, impasible, daba la vuelta y tranquilamente regresaba a sus habitaciones.

Una de tantas mañanas, tocaron a la puerta del caballero; era la ronda que, día a día, recogía el nuevo cadáver y lo transportaba a casa de sus deudos. Don Onigumo, al examinarlo, reconoció el cuerpo de su querido sobrino. La impotencia y la desesperación parecieron volverlo a la realidad, desconcertado y arrepentido, corrió al convento de san Francisco. Entró a la celda de uno de los más sabios y fieles religiosos y, uno a uno, confesó todos sus crímenes, alegando que, al cometerlos, se encontraba bajo las órdenes de Lucifer. El reverendo, sin perder la calma, le mandó como penitencia, para poder absolverlo de sus culpas, que se presentara al pie de la horca durante tres noches seguidas y rezara un rosario.

Durante la primera noche, cuando aún no concluía el rosario, don Onigumo escuchó, sin saber de quién ni de dónde provenía, una voz sepulcral que suplicando decía "¡Un Padre nuestro y un Ave María por la salvación de don Onigumo!". Temeroso, el arrepentido volvió a su casa y esperó hasta el amanecer para ir al convento y contarle a su confesor lo sucedido.

Éste le indicó que continuara con su penitencia, ya que era la única manera en la que conseguiría la absolución. Humilde, sumiso y obediente, Don Onigumo estuvo a las once en punto en la horca; pero aún no había comenzado a rezar, cuando vio un cortejo de fantasmas, que con cirios encendidos conducían su propio cadáver en un ataúd.

Más muerto que vivo, tembloroso y desencajado se apresuró a casa de su confesor y, temiendo cercana la muerte, le pidió que le concediera la absolución; el sacerdote, satisfecho con el buen comportamiento del caballero, decidió otorgarle el perdón, con la condición de que no faltará esa última noche a cumplir su penitencia.

De esa última ocasión no se conocen muchos detalles, únicamente que, a la mañana siguiente, se encontró, colgado de la horca, el cadáver del señor don Onigumo de Solórzano. La leyenda asegura que fueron los propios ángeles quienes colgaron a don Onigumo. Se dice que sus pecados nunca fueron perdonados.

 **¿Mejor? Que bien, porque aún queda un cuento, esperemos que no les dé pesadillas. Esta es nuestra última historia de la noche.**

 **La leyenda del niño del bote…**

Se cuenta que en el domicilio que se ubica en Calle Galeana 1976, cerca de lo que es hoy el puente sobre la avenida ayuntamiento. Vivía un matrimonio con su pequeño hijo llamado Shippo. Hubo un tiempo en que el pequeño se mostraba sumamente nervioso y preguntaba a sus padres.

-¿Quién juega y llora en la azotea todas las noches?-, los padres no le tomaban ni la más mínima importancia.

-ha de ser un gato ¡duérmete!- le decían y lo mandaban a dormir.

El pobre Shippo despertaba a media noche, asustado, porque sobre el techo de su cama se escuchaban gemidos, y el sonido de una lata rodando continuamente de un lugar a otro. Llamaba a sus padres, pero estos desde su habitación le ordenaban volver a dormir. Incluso intentaba dormir con ellos, pero también se lo impedían.

Una de tantas ocasiones, el matrimonio fue despertado a mitad de la noche por un grito de terror proveniente de la habitación de Shippo, y después de eso no pudieron encontrarlo por ningún lado. Dieron aviso a las autoridades y al siguiente día, al volver a casa después de un largo día buscando a su hijo, vieron un bote atado con un lazo colgar de la azotea.

Con algo de enojo el hombre subió a la azotea, y vio otro bote tirado sobre el techo de la recamara de su hijo, al acercarse vio a Shippo en un rincón, sentado en cuclillas, abrazando sus piernas, tenía el cuerpo totalmente arañado y su rostro muestra un gesto de infinito terror… ¡Sin vida!

El matrimonio se mudó, pero en su nuevo hogar, a media a noche los despertó el sonido de un bote rodando en la azotea, y parado frente a su cama, vieron a su hijo diciendo:

\- Me asusta el ruido de allá arriba - Después de eso no lo volvieron a ver, pero cada año en el aniversario de su muerte, se escucha el ruido del bote y el llanto del niño.


End file.
